movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
How Cartoonsville Was Created
How Cartoonsville Was Created is a 2033 Netflix animated animated action crossover film directed by Guillermo Del Toro and produced by Michelle Raimo Kouyate. It was released on November 26, 2033, and succeeded by The LEGO Movie 6: Return To Townsville. It is produced by Fox Original Productions, Cartoon Network, and Alibaba Pictures. Synopsis Legion Loud, a creation by Kingpin, rallies with unlikely heroes to save the universe from Kingpin and his lieutenants. Plot Having acquired the Mind Stones, Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Prowler, Kludd, and Creek—surround Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, and Richard. As they open the portal to another world, Kingpin subdues Unikitty and Puppycorn, overpowers Hawkodile, and throws Dr. Fox on a wall. Kingpin asks Dr. Fox where the Mind Stones are, but Dr. Fox says that she will never tell him. Creek and Kludd bring in the Sword of Exact-Zero (A.K.A. The X-ACTO Knife), and Kingpin stabs Dr. Fox three times on the heart in order to kill her, much to Unikitty and Puppycorn's shock. Kingpin departs with his lieutenants, leaving Unikingdom in ruins, as Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard run to her and mourn the death of their friendly scientist. Several years later, we cut to Lincoln Loud. He wakes up & notices the audience. He introduces himself & tries to introduce his sisters, but has to chase after the audience. When the audience gets to Lucy, she's desperately picking up her fortune-telling cards before running off. After he goes into Lisa's room, he notices Lisa's experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him out of the house & into the garage & crash lands on his girly bike. The bike & Lincoln go into the city fast. He tries to avoid people & accidentally destroys some stores, Flip's Food & Fuel & a few houses including the Tetherby residence. He goes through the sewage plant & national park. No one gets hurt though. After washing up onshore, he goes back home, puts the bike back in the garage & jumps through the hole where he was sent flying. The sisters do not know where Lincoln is, until he is catapulted into the hole and lands on the couch looking very tired. The sisters have been asking where he's been especially, Lisa. He lies to them & says he landed in the backyard. He then talks to the audience saying: "I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone", only for his sisters to overhear this. He then goes to school & everyone has been saying about a destroyer who destroyed the town. Lincoln gets nervous & for the whole day of school, he denied anything about him being the destroyer. Meanwhile, Kingpin and his lieutenants arrive at Royal Woods, because of the incident. Later, Lincoln comes home to the sisters watching a news report. He gets even more nervous when the sisters say they want to kill the destroyer. He then turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He changes the channel to "Arrgh!" & after Lucy tells her siblings about how her cards told her that all their lives aren't going to same after the movie, a knock is at the door. He thinks it's Clyde so he gets the door, but it's not Clyde, it's Kingpin who wants to ask questions to Lynn & Rita. When Lincoln & his sisters tell him, they aren't home & explain that they're their kids, Kingpin is shocked, but manages to calm himself down & lies to them that he's Ben's kid. Before he leaves, he talks to them & secretly sabotages Lisa's experiment, while taking some files that Lisa found, only to be attacked by the Loud Kids & get tossed into a dumpster, with his lieutenants with him. Smiler the emoji arrives, and agrees to join the winning team (Team Kingpin). When Lincoln & his sisters ask about Kingpin to their parents, they say he was Ben's kid from a barnyard & gives them a document. After Lincoln tells the audience that nothing that Lucy said is going to come true & brings up that their records have gone missing, Lynn & Rita then nervously tell them the truth that they were supposed to have only 2 or 3 kids, not 10 or 11 as they explained the startling result, which leaves them shocked & speechless, causing all of them, except Lily, to laugh which quickly turns into maniacal laughter & then to screaming & causing them to cry like babies. Awhile later, showing the whole house as a mess and Lynn Sr. says to Rita "I knew they weren't going to take well, especially since they just found out about him." They then carry their unconscious bodies to bed, while Kingpin assembles his allies to help them get back at the Louds but first ruining their lives since he recorded their meltdown thanks to hidden cameras, which the Daughters of Sin & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts also saw the Louds reaction to the news while testing Levy & Levi's dimensional screens. The next day, Lincoln, having got a hangover over what happened & then recovered, says "Darn it, I jinxed it!". He & his sisters refused to speak to each other as their parents take them to school. When they're at their schools though, Clyde & Ronnie ask Lincoln why did he give them an earful through the phone, when after Lincoln tells them he didn't do that, the schools hired some assemblies to show the Loud kids' meltdown, which thanks to Kingpin, have gone viral, to the tune of Niall Horan's "Finally Free", but eventually faint after taking their happy gummies laced with Xanax & a chandelier dropping on their heads, which causes everyone, but the Loud kids, to laugh, which causes them to destroy the projector and run away to the bathrooms to cry which they stay in there for the rest of the school day which is about 6 hours. When they get back from school, though, they start to argue & verbally abuse each other about what just happened & accuse each other for recording their meltdown & begin fighting. Lynn Sr. & Rita see what happens. They slap their kids' faces when they keep arguing & called them a bad word, causing them to roar in anger, scream at the top of their lungs & go at each other. Lynn Sr. & Rita, regretting what they just did, barricade themselves in the Sister Battle Protoccol safe room. Besides the standard punching & kicking, there's also some of them being dragged around & Lily tossing dirty diapers like bombs: Lori punches Leni a couple times, but she grabs her & they both tumble down the stairs with Leni landing on her head. Luna blasts Luan with her music, but Luan then short-circuited the speakers, only for Luna to respond by whacking her with her guitar. Lynn hits Lucy a couple times with the living room table until Lucy grabs Lynn's fist, curls her into a human pretzel & throws her like a bowling ball into Lola & Lana. Lincoln tries to get Lisa out his head until he rams her into one of the walls, breaking her glasses. Then they start picking up the furniture & start hitting each other with it until Lincoln throws Lisa's tampered with chemicals, causing an explosion which destroys the house & Lynn Sr. & Rita's safe room. Birds start flying away startled as well as seen in space & everyone else hears the explosion & decide to check it out. This was also seen by the Daughters of Sins & the Louds' Rule 63 counterparts, which, worried about their well-being despite being just like them, started packing some things to bring with them & they reopen the portals & traveled through with the alternate Vanzillas. It cuts to a Breaking News with the anchorman talking about what happened & the news reporter interviewing some of the residents. When she interviews Lynn Sr. & Rita, Rita gets interrupted by the Loud kids in the distance before lunging at the parents, causing the news reporter to cut to technical difficulties. After going to commercial break after learning the weather & sport equipment was damaged & the weather & sports are told, Tucker talks about Lincoln & his sisters giving out some information & telling about some of the terrible things they & their parents have done. He then learns that Royal Woods went into a town-wide brawl after one of Lincoln's classmates threw a drink at him to get them to stop beating their parents, which made Lincoln & his sisters go ballistic. This is confirmed when the reporter is shown trying to escape into his news van and the brawl is also shown from above by a police helicopter. The brawl gets so bad, curb-stomps litter the street, tear gas gets used & everyone gets dragged around or body-slammed. After it's all over, Lynn Sr & Rita get arrested & charged, the pets get captured by Animal Control & Lincoln & his sisters get sedated & sent to a juvenile delinquent facility. Lynn Sr & Rita are then sent to another jail & everyone else is under house arrest & martial law is installed. Linka & her brothers & the Daughters of Sin arrive & ended up finding out about each other. They then begin to look for Lincoln & his sisters, who are still arguing & fighting in the facility to the point they had to be separated. However, they're still filled with enough rage to break off the bars, defeat the guards who came after hearing the bars breaks & escape the facility, which is soon reported on. This shocks everyone under house arrest as well as Lynn Sr. & Rita who are watching the report in their cell & angers Kingpin, who orders his minions, lieutenants, & troops to find the Loud kids. Lori manages to make it the ruins of the house first & salvages her phone but deleting all calls & numbers off, some golf clubs & some clothes & food in one of Lynn's gym bags as well as taking Vanzilla with her. She brings Lily with her because she's too young to be alone, though she does lose her later after burning Vanzilla, not caring about her. The rest of the sisters and Lincoln salvage their stuff and prized possessions as they go their separate ways. They also hired their stunt doubles to throw everyone off their trails. Meanwhile, Clyde & the other members of the Rescue Team break Lynn Sr. & Rita out, buy Veronica back, join with the Genderbent Royal Woods & the Daughters of Sin & go on their way to find the Loud kids. They immediately find new lives and find it hard to adjust to the contents with Lynn ending up in the streets and Lucy writing a poem named Ice Demon as well as discovering that they got powers. Upon adjusting to their new lives & powers, they sing and dance in the midst of the fateful turn of events. Later that night, the kids have a shared nightmare about a seemingly homicidal fusion named Legion Loud and wake up in shock. The Loud kids then confront Kingpin and his army but they are wounded one by one: first Lisa, then Luna, Leni, Lily, Lori, Lola, Luan, Lana, Lynn, Lincoln & Lucy but not before they take down Kingpin's army & Lucy takes Kingpin down by smashing a droid near him with a crowbar as she is flown into a wall by Ebony Maw's powers and is wounded with the others. They die of their injuries and alert the attention of everyone in Royal Woods including the Genderbent Royal Woods & the Daughters of Sin as they look on in despair, though they fought their way to them. They head back to Royal Woods and express their guilt from their actions towards them in previous episodes as they properly bury the Loud kids. However, a few moments later, Kingpin and his lieutenants dig the bodies out of their graves and promptly fuse their minds and bodies to become Legion Loud as her components' souls come back from beyond the grave and confirm that Legion's appearance in the Loud kids' shared dream wasn't really a dream but a future vision that Lucy predicted from earlier. A day later, Howard checks on Rita and Lynn on if they still miss their kids. They nod their heads and say that the worst part is that this movie is the series finale, causing everyone, including them, to panic & end up in a meltdown similar to the Loud kids video Kingpin put out. Kingpin & Legion, meanwhile, are watching this with the former laughing their butts off & the latter has war flashbacks to her components' meltdown & everyone laughing at her components. Kingpin stops laughing & notices Legion's face and asks if she's alright. Legion doesn't respond, which makes him think he might have injected Leni's autism into her body & facepalms & says "Dang it!". Legion then puts a thumb in her mouth & starts sucking on it. Kingpin then yells at one of his minions for putting too much baby traits in her & everyone starts arguing about this. Legion, who apparently hates seeing people arguing, uses Lincoln's powers to silence the group's voices & uses Luna's sonic scream in the process. The rescue gang hear it & go to the source of the sound. This worries Kingpin, since it means that she also got the Loud kids' newly developed powers. Getting the attention of the rescue crew, they arrive at the lair & confront the bad guys. Kingpin (who was able to get his voice returned by Legion) confronts Rita for dumping him & that Legion was part of the plan he had along. The others get confused before realizing that the serum that was injected into Rita in the past was the reason why she even had so many kids & that Legion was the Loud kids, scaring everyone & Legion, now thinking she's a monster because of that, starts crying, causing Kingpin to comfort her after telling his minions to get her a baby bottle, before siccing her on them.The gang then learns (not before getting hurt at least once) that they can stop Legion by calling back the Loud kids' memories. They call out as much moments as possible, though they doesn't stop them from getting hurt. Clyde was finally able to do it, not before getting choked on by Legion, by showing her the picture he took at the end of The Whole Picture. Legion takes a minute to look at it & Kingpin, seeing the photo, says "I'm out of here!" before a montage of the best moments of The Loud House appears. Legion was then able to have full memory on the kids. She turns to get revenge on Kingpin before realizing that he ran away without his minions. She & the rescue gang agree to do a manhunt for him & rents a really huge mansion to stay in until they defeat Kingpin. While they look for Kingpin, the rescue gang learn a lot about Legion. A few examples being that she is sensitive to loud noises, has a eating disorder & likes giving real hard hugs. They also try to get some attention and love from her, which all fail since she has the Noise-B-Gone earplugs in her ears. In Frown Town, Master Frown and Brock meet her, but they don't hear anything until they notice her & read her mind, knowing what she wants to talk about. Legion hugs them, telling them how sorry she is for starting this whole mess. She says that if it wasn't for her components freaking out about being an experimental child, then none of this would've happened in the first place. Brock asks "If none of this would've happened in the first place, then why don't you shows us what's in your mind?" Master Frown nods. The touching moment doesn't last long as the radar that Ronnie used shows that Kingpin is out in the front of the house. Legion falls into a full throttle panic attack & puts a pacifier in her mouth, only for Kingpin' former minions to come in. They explain that they're helping them & apologize to Legion for how they antagonized her components. Legion forgives them and they head out to fight Kingpin, who killed Lynn Sr. and Rita and appears to look way worse than in the beginning of the movie. Kingpin, now acting like a total maniac, blabs about how Legion abandoned him & that she's going to have to pay the price, despite Clyde saying he left her after she saw the picture. Kingpin then states that if Legion doesn't surrender, she will "get a beating". Legion refuses & everyone fights Kingpin, while Legion watches from inside, wondering on whether or not to help them. The next day, Legion meets a pig named Spider Ham (Peter Porker), who guides her to Unikingdom, now an apocalyptic wasteland. Legion sees the last four survivors of the kingdom. Unikitty introduces herself to Legion, and then she introduces Puppycorn, then Hawkodile, and then Richard. She tells them that they lost Dr. Fox before the apocalypse. Puppycorn explains that she was killed by Kingpin with the one they call, the Sword of Exact-Zero. Hawkodile says that Kingpin's lieutenants are Ebony Maw, Prowler, Kludd, and Creek. Richard tells Legion that it happened long ago, and now Kingpin's henchmen has destroyed their lands. Unikitty tells Legion that she already knew her first lieutenants Master Frown and Brock, who arrive to the group, and tell her that they saw Kingpin kill Lynn Sr. and Rita, too. Puppycorn says that the only way to restore harmony to the Tooniverse is to defeat Kingpin and his crew, and they will win. He also stated that if they win, the universes, including, but not limited to: Ice Age, Hotel Transylvania, Minions, Rio, Gumball, Adventure Time, Smallfoot, The Angry Birds Movie, Trolls, and a bunch of others not to be mentioned, will reset, and the Loud Kids, as well as Dr. Fox who died at the beginning, will be alive again. Then, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee show up and join the team. Oh, and Blisstina Francesa Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium is there, too. And also Beemo. Concerned about what Kingpin did to the Loud kids, Unikitty and Master Frown plan to commit several pranks such as dying his skin blue upon dumping blue dye in his swimming pool, sticking his phone earpiece with the Kragle, and tricking him into modifying his car's controls which leads to an incident where Kingpin gets it destroyed when he insults a monster truck driver Boov named Oh after he was rear-ended into him by an old lady. The following afternoon in the Wattersons house, the crew got very bored waiting for word from another character, while Nicole Watterson gives Hawkodile some egg nog. Somehow, Dipper Pines shows up and tells the crew that the Bill Cipher came back and works for Kingpin and tried to kill him, only for Kingpin and his lieutenants to show up as revenge on the gang for turning him blue. The team start fighting, as Nicole exclaims "Take it OUTSIDE!!!" Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Richard hear this, and Gumball asks his mom what is happening. Nicole answers with "They're fighting in my house!" On the roof, Unikitty tries to get Creek, but scares Kingpin and his team away, proving that they will stay away from the Wattersons house as Kingpin finally gets rid of the blue on his skin. Nicole takes the team to a secret headquarters in Elmore, and Hawkodile transmits a message to the cartoon universes, telling them to battle Kingpin and restore harmony to the cartoons and bring back the life of the Loud kids and Dr. Fox. Moments later, the team start battling Kingpin's minions and lieutenants. Puppycorn fights Ebony Maw, while Richard fights Prowler. Kludd tries to kill Nicole, but a potion hits him. He turns his head to a living Dr. Fox, and says that he thought she was dead. But Dr. Fox says that she got revived by the gods, then fights Kludd down, with Hawkodile and Nicole helping. The final boss is Kingpin, whom Bliss is going to fight. As the fight goes on, Kingpin throws Bliss on a wall, just like he did with Dr. Fox, but luckily, Bliss uses her electrifying hand to defeat him, throwing him in the planet Undar of the Dryar System. And harmony was restored to all the universes of the cartoons, including Unikingdom. The universe is safe. Peace has been restored. The bad guys are defeated, and Smiler has been arrested. The team win the battle. Unikitty reconciles with her friends that she will make sure Unikingdom stays safe. So they go into a portal to their dimension. Meanwhile at Dr. Fox's lab, Dr. Fox happily unfuses Legion Loud back to 11 children. They get revived by Dr. Fox as their injuries disappear. Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily thank Dr. Fox, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Richard, Bliss, and Spider Ham for bringing them back to life. Spider Ham says that it is time to turn Townsville into Cartoonsville, a place where Master Builders and cartoon characters live, as CYN's "Moment Of Truth" plays. In the following days, the characters walk to the new castle, and bow down to their new queen, which turned out to be Bliss. A year later, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee navigate the entire town. When they ask their new queen about her little sisters, Bliss realizes that her three little sisters are alive, and tells Spider Ham to transmit a message to a city called Systocalypsestar so that they can unite their worlds in peace. Beemo uses the drone to fly out on another adventure as the others volunteer to join in. Bliss then narrates "We didn't set out to be superheroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my little sisters wanted to help a lot of people, and that's what we're gonna do. Who are we?" The screen cuts to black with the red title card reading "How Cartoonsville Was Created" in Avenir Next Heavy font. The title card fades out as Kelly Clarkson's "Broken & Beautiful" plays when the end credits begin. In a post credits scene, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, the "LEGO Movie" versions of Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, Sweet Mayhem, Lord Business, Scribble Cop and all of the Master Builder friends, pack up in Systocalypsestar for a Master Builder vacation. Quotes "Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan. You think this is suffering. No. It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance. Smile, for even in death, you have become children of Kingpin." "We didn't set out to be superheroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my little sisters wanted to help a lot of people, and that's what we're gonna do. Who are we?" Cast Janice Kawaye as Legion Loud Tara Strong as Princess Unikitty Grey Griffin as Prince Puppycorn Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox Roger Craig Smith as Hawkodile and Richard Olivia Olson as Blisstina Frances Francia Mariam Alicia John Mulaney as Peter Porker / Spider Ham Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Erik Aadahl as Bumblebee Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines Niki Yang as Beemo Liev Schreiber as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw Mahershala Ali as Aaron Davis / Prowler Ryan Kwanten as Kludd Russell Brand as Creek Maya Rudolph as Smiler Alex Hirsch as Bill Cipher Catherine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Amanda Leighton as Linka Loud Seth Green as Loki Loud Sean Astin as Loni Loud Greg Cipes as Luke Loud Rob Paulsen as Lane Loud Adam Devine as Lynn Loud Shamelik Moore as Lars Loud Dee Bradley Baker as Leif Loud, Lexx Loud & Leon Loud Tom Kenny as Levi Loud Eric Bauza as Master Frown H. Michael Corner as Brock Brian Stepanek as Lynn Loud Sr., Gorg Commander Jill Talley as Rita Loud Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago Ashlyn Selich as Carol Pingrey Kari Wahlgren as Maggie Margot Rubin as Whitney Laura Bailey as Becky Romi Dames as Jackie Alex Ryan as Fiona Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Miguel Ariel Fournier as Mandee Jessica DiCicco as Zach, Lindsay Sweetwater Alyson Stoner as Sam Sharp Pamela Adlon as Tabby Amanda McCann as Giggles Haley Tju as Stella Ashley Johnson as Paige Mariel Sheets as Darcy Helmandollar Carlos Alazraqui as Francisco, Silas John DiMaggio as Chunk Georgie Kidder as Polly Pain, Haiku Marlow Barkley as Sasha Parsa Montezari as Amir Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Andre Robinson as Darwin Jessica DiCicco as Anais Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Jim Parsons as Oh Mike Mitchell is Old Lady Extended "The LEGO Movie" Post-credits Scene Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski Elizabeth Banks as Lucy "Wyldstyle" Brickowski Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman Michael Cera as Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth Amanda Leighton as Blossom Brickowski Kristen Li as Bubbles Brickowski Natalie Palamides as Buttercup Brickowski Alison Brie as the Princess Unikitty of the LEGO Universe Kevin Hart as the Prince Puppycorn of the LEGO Universe Seth Rogen as the Hawkodile of the LEGO Universe Audrey Wasilewski as the Dr. Fox of the LEGO Universe Steven Wright as the Richard of the LEGO Universe Will Ferrell as President Business Simon Pegg as Bad Cop / Scribble Cop Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi Stephanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem Johnny Depp as the Master Frown of the LEGO Universe Bobby Moynihan as the Brock of the LEGO Universe Nick Offerman as Metal Beard Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman Ben Schwartz as Banarnar Margot Rubin as Susan Noel Fielding as Balthazar Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone Songs The Avengers (from "Avengers: Infinity War") - Alan Silvestri (Note: This plays during the opening credits) Sunflower - Post Malone, Swae Lee (Note: This plays during the Loud kids' introduction) Finally Free - Niall Horan (Note: This plays during the Loud kids' meltdown) You Will Always Find Me In Your Heart - Shaley Scott (Note: This plays after Lincoln & his sisters die from their injuries, get taken back to Royal Woods & buried before Kingpin digs them up so he could create Legion.) 'It's A Jungle Out Here' by Philip Lawrence (Note: This plays when Unikitty and Master Frown pull a prank on Kingpin and turn him blue) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 (Note: This plays when Kingpin tampers the controls to his car.) I Don't Wanna - Scarlett Johansson, Beck Bennett (Note: This plays when Oh drives off and prepares to run over Kingpin's car) Randall's Attack - Randy Newman (Note: This plays when Oh runs over Kingpin's car) Drop That - Jacob Plant (Note: This plays during the Wattersons House fight) Moment Of Truth - CYN (Note: This plays during the birth of Cartoonsville) End Credits Music Broken & Beautiful - Kelly Clarkson FLOAT - Eric Nam Time Adventure - Pendleton Ward, Jessica DiCicco, Steve Little, Sean Giambrone, Hynden Walch, Niki Yang, Olivia Olson & John DiMaggio Hello Me & You - Superorganism Category:Movies